Episode 4889 (10th September 2000)
Plot Linda is stunned when Mike sends her a pair of aquamarine earrings as something blue. Vik and Jim grow concerned when Steve stays out all night and his cab radio is dead. They track down his wrecked taxi to a deserted car park and search for Steve. Alma flies off to Florida, saddened that Mike is getting married. Mike is nervous as the guests arrive at De Lisle House but Mark is worse, desperate to stop Linda from marrying him. Just before the ceremony he runs out on Mike. Jim finds Steve is a bloodied heap. Vik calls for an ambulance. Linda is horrified when Mark calls on her and begs her to run away with him. She refuses and begs him not to spoil things for her. Geena helps Linda stand up to him and supports her when she breaks down. Mark storms off when Linda says she loves Mike and not him. Steve is rushed to hospital with Jim fearing he'll die. Geena tells Mike that Mark is too ill to carry on. He is forced to accept Roy as stand-in Best Man. Gary can't believe his luck in meeting someone as fantastic as Paula. They spend the day making love. Mike and Linda are married. At the hospital, a doctor reveals to Jim the extent of Steve's injuries; severe bruising to his face and body, seven broken ribs, most of his fingers broken and extensive internal injuries. Horrified, Jim gets Steve to confirm that Jez was involved. Vik reluctantly gives Jez's address to Jim. Mike is furious that Mark let him down and Linda works on calming him down. They tour the grounds in a horse-drawn carriage, with Mike feeling humiliated by Mark's actions. Alone in the bridal suite, Mark attacks the mini bar. Paula is thrilled when Gary tells her he loves her and asks her to move in with him. When they realise that has complications Gary decides to move to Blackpool instead. Paula is delighted. Roy gives an impromptu speech at the reception, in which he toasts odd couples who love each other. Hayley startles Roy by saying she wants a baby. Jim jumps Jez at his flat, telling him he's come to avenge Steve. When Jez tries to attack him with a baseball bat, Jim beats him up. Mike and Linda are horrified to find Mark drunk in their room. Mike slaps him across the face and demands to know why he made him a laughing stock. To Linda's horror Mark tells Mike that he and Linda have been having an affair for months. Cast Regular cast *Vikram Desai - Chris Bisson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Billy Mallett - Lewis Ablett *Becky Mallett - Elizabeth Mackie *Linda Baldwin - Jacqueline Pirie *Geena Gregory - Jennifer James *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Mark Redman - Paul Fox *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Bobbi Lewis - Naomi Russell *Karen Phillips - Suranne Jones *Anthony Stephens - John Quayle *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Alma Halliwell - Amanda Barrie *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride Guest cast *Paula Shipley - Joanne Rowden *Warren Shipley - Dean Worswick *MC - David Whittington *Registrar - Sally Sheridan *Doctor - Jonathan Ellis *Nurse - Martine Harry-Davis *Bell-boy - Oliver Furness *DC Wright - Daniel James *Jez Quigley - Lee Boardman *Pizza Delivery Boy - Stephen Fisher Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Street Cars *Weatherfield General - Corridor, High Dependency Unit and waiting area *Rusholt Estate - Car park *Lansdowne Road *45 Lansdowne Road - Living room/kitchen *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *De Lisle House - Bridal Suite, marriage room, reception area and exterior Notes *This was an hour-long episode. *Location filming for De Lisle House was conducted at Arley Hall in Cheshire while the scenes in the flats' car park were recorded in a cark park on Mottram Street, Stockport, which have since been demolished. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jim gets his revenge. Mark and Linda's secret is revealed. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,840,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Golden Anniversary DVD Collection, released by ITV Home Entertainment on 11th October 2010. Category:Extended episodes Category:2000 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD